Paw Patrol Mission Paw
by davidsansan02
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, que pasaria después de la derrota de Sweetie en su intento por convertirse en Reina de Barkingburg por parte de los Paw Patrol, esta es la historia en donde Sweetie tomará venganza por ello, pero ¿su plan logrará completarse o los Paw Patrol lograran detenerla?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores, esta es mi primera historia, asi que espero que les guste. Esta es mi versión sobre lo que hubiera pasado después del episodio Mission Paw. Por cierto Paw Patrol no es de mi autoria, es una serie de televisión creado por Keith Chapman y producida por Guru Studio.**

CAPITULO I. EL PLAN.

 _En algun lugar del bosque._

Sweetie sabia que los Paw Patrol habian arruinado su plan para convertirse en Reina de Barkingburg, despues de una exhaustiva investigación descubrio que ahora Chase, era novio de Skye y Marshall su mejor amigo era novio de Everest.

Asi que ella decidio elaborar el plan para deshacerse de Chase, su archienemigo. El plan, se encargaria de Everest para tratar de llevar a Marshall a una trampa, asi cuando Chase investigue que paso con él, podria ir por Skye, Chase volveria por ella y en su intento por buscarlos caeria en la trampa, con ellos fuera del camino, podria obligar a los Paw Patrol a rendirse y usar sus equipos y tecnología para volver y dominar a Barkingburg y luego el mundo.

Parecia un plan imposible pero ella habia logrado formar un equipo para lograr su cometido.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos los lectores, aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Y por cierto el equipo que habia formado Sweetie esta conformado por cachorros.**

Capitulo II. El plan en marcha.  
 _Bahia Aventura. 7:00 a.m. Cuartel cachorro_.

Estaba amaneciendo en Bahia Aventura, en el cuartel cachorro Chase desperto primero como siempre y casi al mismo tiempo Skye hizo lo mismo, Chase le saludo amorosamente y despues fue a despertar a los demas cachorros. Luego de hacer su yoga matutino e ir a desayunar, todos decidieron ir a jugar futbol.

 _9:00 a.m. Cancha de futbol_.

Mientras todos jugaban futbol, Everest y Tracker llegaron, los demas les saludaron, pero Marshall mientras se acercaba a saludar a Everest tropezo y cayo sobre ella, todos rieron. Una vez terminaron el partido, Ryder se acerco a Everest y Tracker, y les dio sus nuevos trajes de agentes secretos, y les conto todo lo que habia ocurrido en Barkingburg, ellos se sorprendieron al saber que Chase fue quien descubrio todo al mejor estilo de un agente secreto de pelicula.

Pronto Everest tenia que irse, una vez subio a su quitanieves, encontro una nota que decia: -"Ven al bosque, te espero en el rio"-. Ella decidio ir, no penso que fuera algo malo, cuando llego y no vio a nadie se pregunto quien la necesitaba, de pronto una red cayó sobre ella, y vio a 2 cachorros quienes se la llevaron a un lugar profundo en el bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III. Secretos y desapariciones.  
 _Cuartel cachorro. 2:00 p.m._

Chase y Marshall estaban preparando llevar a Skye y Everest a una cita. Después de buscar a Everest y no tener rastro de ella, Marshall empezó a preocuparse.

Él fue a su casita y encontro una nota que decia: -"Si quieres ver a Everest, ve al tunel de la montaña completamente solo y no menciones nada sobre esta nota."-. Esto le asusto mucho, de pronto llego Chase quien le vio la nota y le pregunto de que se trataba, Marshall para salvar a Everest le dijo que no era nada y se fue, Chase sabía que Marshall estaba guardando un secreto muy sospechoso y decidio seguirlo.

Una vez Chase se fue, una carta llego a Skye, en la carta se le pedia que fuera al camino rocoso cerca de la Montaña de Jake, ella penso que se trataba de una sorpresa por parte de Chase, asi que decidio ir.

Mientras tanto Marshall llego al tunel de la montaña, de repente una jaula cayó sobre él, en ese momento aparecieron varios cachorros que se lo llevaron por el tunel, cuando Chase llego y vio que el rastro terminaba ahi, estaba confundido, ni siquiera su super olfato podia hallar el aroma de su mejor amigo.

Skye acababa de llegar al camino rocoso, al ver que Chase no estaba decidio irse, de pronto aparecio un cachorro llamado Kerr quien le acompaño por un rato pero solo para llevarla a una trampa.

Una vez llegaron hasta un lago Kerr lanzo una cuerda a Skye y logro dominarla, ella llamo a Chase pero de pronto Kerr le golpea y corta la comunicación.

Chase preocupado por el repentino corte de la llamada, decidio volver al cuartel por su equipo. Una vez llego, se dirigio a su casita pero al entrar encontro una carta que decia: -"Chase, si quieres ver a tus amigos no menciones nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Ryder. Manten el asunto en secreto, casi encuentras a Marshall, sigue buscando y encontraras"-.

Chase atonito por lo que había leido sabia que este era uno de los mayores casos en los que estaba involucrado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV. La investigación comienza.

 _Cuartel cachorro. 3:00 p.m._

Una vez listo, Chase salio a buscar a sus amigos, pero aunque le decia la carta "no menciones nada a nadie" decidio ir a la base naval donde su amigo Raeder estaba preparando llevar un par de buques a unas pruebas en alta mar.

Una vez Chase llegó fue a buscarlo al SMS BISMARK, cuando se acerco Raeder lo vio y fue hacia él, después de hablar un rato Chase le conto sobre la desaparición de sus amigos. Reader al oir esto le dijo que contaba con su apoyo para buscarlos.

Chase agradecio esto pero le dijo que lo mejor era que no hubiera intervención, pues podria ocurrir algo horrible a sus amigos, Raeder entendió esto, entonces le invito a las pruebas pero Chase le dijo que debia continuar la investigación. Una vez Raeder zarpo, Chase se fue y pensando los lugares donde podrian estar recordo un viejo deposito a las afueras de la ciudad en donde habia un cachorro que habia arrestado meses antes y tal vez él podria estar detras de las desapariciones en venganza por ello.

 _Viejo deposito. 4:00 p.m._

Una vez Chase llego al deposito vio al cachorro, el cual se llamaba Forrest quien al verlo se dio a la fuga, Chase lo persiguio y logro acorralarlo pero él no iba a entregarse facilmente y comenzó a dispararle con su cañon de pelotas y Chase no tuvo otra opción que responder al fuego. Forrest pronto se quedo sin municiones y Chase aprovecho esto para atraparlo.

Una vez bajo arresto Chase interrogó a Forrest quien le dijo que él solo estaba siguiendo ordenes, Chase le pregunta de quien se trata y él le responde que fue una cachorra pero nada más. Chase no le creia y decidio llevarlo con Raeder para hacer un interrogatorio más profundo. Una vez llegaron, Chase llamo a uno de los marinos quien interrogo arduamente a Forrest, cuando terminó le dijo a Chase y Raeder que todo lo que habia pasado habia sido ordenado por una cachorra llamada Sweetie. Además tambien les dijo que Forrest estaba detras de la desaparición de Marshall al darle la jaula a Sweetie pero no sabia donde estaba él o sus amigos. Raeder no sabia quien era Sweetie y le pregunto a Chase acerca de ella. Chase le conto todo lo ocurrido en Barkingburg y acerca de ella, Raeder no podia creer lo que oia. Mientras tanto Sweetie sabia que si alguien llamaba a los Paw Patrol para detenerla su plan se vendria abajo, asi que envio una carta a Jake y Ryder para evitar levantar sospechas acerca de la desaparición de Everest, Marshall y Skye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos los lectores, quiero hacer una aclaración, mi propio personaje el Almirante Raeder es un cachorro.**

Capitulo V. Cada vez más cerca.  
 _Cuartel cachorro. 7:00 p.m._

Los días pasaron y Chase aún no podia encontrar a sus amigos, una vez llego al cuartel después de otro intento de busqueda fallido estaciono su vehículo y lo convirtio en su casita.

Tracker habia visto a Chase muy extraño, así que decidio ir a ver que pasaba. Una vez llego con él, le pregunto porque actuaba tan raro. Chase entonces le dijo que lo siguiera, así que entre los arboles y arbustos que habia cerca del cuartel Chase le conto acerca del caso, Tracker quedo conmosionado por lo ocurrido con Skye, Everest y Marshall, asi que decidio ofrecerle su apoyo en la busqueda pero Chase lo detuvo y le dijo que no podia por cuestiones de mantener a salvo a sus amigos. Él entendio esto y prometio mantener en completa confidencialidad la conversación. A la mañana siguiente Tracker vio que era hora volver a la selva con Carlos.

Días después en un patrullaje matutino, Tracker pasando cerca de las ruinas vio un par de cachorros, asi que fue a ver que pasaba, una vez se acercó a ellos, escucho una conversación entre uno de los cachorros y Sweetie: -" _Sweetie, ya tenemos asegurado el templo en la selva, no hubo mucha resistencia, pronto empezaremos a recontruir el lugar para convertirlo en una imponente fortaleza_ "-.

En ese momento, Tracker recordó la conversación con Chase acerca de Sweetie, asi que se fue a un lugar seguro para poder llamarlo. Una vez Tracker le dijo la situación a Chase, él fue con Ryder y le dijo que si podia ir a un campamento en la selva con Tracker, Ryder acepto, pero él no sabia que Chase entre sus cosas llevaba su equipo de agente secreto internacional.

 _Selva. 3:00 p.m._

Cuando Chase llego, encontro a Tracker en el campamento analizando la situacion, una vez se colocaron sus trajes de agentes secretos, se dirigieron a las ruinas. Una vez alli Chase vio a 4 cachorros quienes habian apresado a Mandy y sus subditos monos, asi que ambos para salvarlos elaboraron un plan.

El plan: Chase entraria disparando su cañon de pelotas mientras Tracker entraria detras de él y se acercaria por el flanco derecho para encargarse de los cachorros que estaban a es lado, una vez con 2 cachorros capturados podrian ir por los otros 2 y tratar de liberar a Mandy y sus subditos.

Asi que entraron, Chase disparando sorpresivamente en lo que parecia ser un ataque furtivo, mientras todos los cachorros se concentraban en Chase, no se fijaron en que Tracker se acercaba por el flanco y atacó a uno de los cachorros que se llamaba Boss. Con esto otro cachorro comenzo a dispararle pero para suerte de Tracker, Chase en un movimiento rapido logro dominar a ese cachorro llamado Rooke, ahora era posible intentar rescatar a Mandy, Tracker se encargaria de esto mientras Chase lo cubria. Con Mandy y sus subditos a salvo, los cachorros que servian a Sweetie no tenian oportunidad ya que eran superados en número, asi que optaron por la retirada, sin embargo Mandy ordeno a sus subditos atacar a uno de los cachorros que se estaba retirando, se llamaba Lambe.

Ahora Chase debia atrapar al otro cachorro, cuando lo estaba persiguiendiendo, ese cachorro llamado Podolski, comenzó a dispararle aunque los tiros fallaran, asi que continuo su fuga entre las ruinas, Chase decidio tomar otra ruta y logro atacarlo por la retaguardia y capturarlo. Al poco rato llego Tracker junto con Mandy y sus subditos y los cachorros capturados.

Después de un interrogatorio, Chase y Tracker descubrieron que Sweetie estaba en Bahia Aventura en un castillo. Con esta información, Chase decidio llamar a Raeder para que pudiera llevar a esos cachorros a prisión.

 _Campamento. 6:00 p.m._

Raeder llego con varios marinos para llevarse a los secuaces de Sweetie. Ahora que sabian que Sweetie estaba en Bahia Aventura solo debian buscar un castillo, asi que Chase fue con Tracker a ver a Raeder quien les saludo al estilo militar, a Tracker le sorprendio ver esto. Pronto Reader debia volver a Bahia Aventura por cuestiones de los buques, además porque estaba construyendo en secreto un acorazado para los Paw Patrol.

Una vez Raeder se fue, Chase y Tracker terminaron el campamento, y empezaron a azar malvaviscos. Pese al buen rato que pasaban, Chase no podia dejar de pensar en sus amigos y en que les podria hacer Sweetie, Tracker noto esto y le dijo que debia descansar, para asi estar mas relajado y poder pensar mas tranquilo. Chase entendio esto y entonces comenzo a hablar con Tracker acerca de si habia pasado algo nuevo en la selva y él le dijo que no.

Tracker entonces decidio darle a Chase un regalo, en agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a salvar a Mandy y sus subditos y atrapar a sus captores, cuando Chase lo abrio, vio que era un nuevo sobrero como el de Tracker, Chase agradecio esto y le pregunto a Tracker si podia ir a Bahia Aventura para ayudar en la busqueda, pues ya estaba involucrado en el caso y no había marcha atras, Tracker acepto pero antes de que pudieran ir a la tienda para descansar, unos cachorros aparecieron y se llevaron a Tracker, Chase intento detenerlos pero uno de los cachorros llego por detras, lo ato y le dijo un pequeño mensaje de Sweetie: -"El tiempo se acaba, pronto no volveras a ver a tu novia y amigos"-.

A la mañana siguiente Mandy encontro a Chase y lo ayudó a liberarse, Chase agradecio esto, una vez empaco sus cosas, se dirigio a Bahia Aventura lo mas rapido posible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos los lectores, les pido disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo el pasado viernes pero tuve un pequeño problema con este. Sin más preambulo aqui esta el capitulo VI.**

Capitulo VI. Un inesperado reves.

 _Bahia Aventura. 9:00 a.m. Base naval._

Una vez Chase llego, fue a ver a Raeder para contarle lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior, sin embargo llego tarde, pues Reader acababa de zarpar en el destructor SMS G108 en un patrullaje de rutina. Chase no podia esperar a que volviera, asi que pidio a un par de marinos que prepararan el torpedero SMS S106 para seguirlo, una vez lo alcanzo, Chase paso al destructor y le conto a Raeder lo ocurrido la noche anterior y acerca del mensaje que le habia dicho ese cachorro por parte de Sweetie, en ese momento Raeder sabia que Sweetie era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin importar las consecuencias por suerte en ese momento estaba llegando un mensaje desde la base naval.

El mensaje decia: -"Almirante Raeder, hemos encontrado el castillo, en el bosque, creemos que alli puede estar Sweetie con sus subalternos y nuestros amigos Paw Patrol"-.

En ese momento Chase sabia que habia llegado la hora de entrar en acción y poder detener a Sweetie, asi que regresó con Raeder a la base naval y empezó a prepararse para la operación, sin embargo Raeder le dijo a Chase que era mejor que tuviera apoyo y no lo hiciera por si solo, pero Chase le respondio que si Sweetie sabia que alguien más la esta buscando podria hacerle algo malo o peor no solo a Skye, Everest, Marshall y Tracker, sino que tambien podria hacerlo a los demas miembros de los Paw Patrol.

Raeder comprendio, pero él ya estaba dentro del caso y decidio ir con Chase al castillo de Sweetie a salvar a sus amigos, Chase no estaba seguro pero al final Raeder logro convencerlo. Una vez en el castillo, Chase logro subir el muro, gracias a su gancho, abrio la puerta y Raeder pudo entrar, asi que ahora podian ir sigilosamente a traves del castillo para encontrar a Sweetie y detenerla y salvar a Skye, Everest, Marshall y Tracker.

Pronto llegaron a unas escaleras, mientras iban subiendo, escucharon los pasos de otro cachorro. Entonces Raeder y Chase sacaron sus cañones de pelotas y cuando lo vieron le apuntaron, sin embargo ese cachorro se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos y saco su cañon de pelotas y disparo hacia donde estaba Raeder. Raeder respondio al fuego tratando de cubrir a Chase.

Cuando Sweetie escucho los disparos, decidio darse a la fuga junto 4 cachorros aunque sabia que era Chase quien se encontraba en el lugar y en medio de su trampa no podia permitirse ser capturada.

Mientras el cachorro que trataba de cubrir la fuga de Sweetie empezaba a retroceder, Chase entonces se lanzo detras de una mesa, pero casi le impactan 2 tiros del cachorro enemigo, por suerte logro dispararle y derribarlo. En ese momento Raeder llego y junto con Chase arresto a ese cachorro llamado Polidori, en ese momento Chase vio a traves de la ventana y vio a Sweetie escapar. Asi que le pidio a Raeder que se llevara al cachorro mientras él iba por Sweetie.

Una vez intercepto a Sweetie le pregunto acerca de Skye, Everest, Marshall y Tracker; Sweetie simplemente le dijo que pronto los veria. En ese momento los cachorros que escoltaban a Sweetie atacaron a Chase, quien pese a usar sus tecnicas de combate de cachorro-fu no pudo hacer frente a la superioridad numerica, así que lograron dominarlo. Raeder cuando se estaba llevando a Polidori vio esto, asi que lo dejo y fue a tratar de salvar a Chase, sin embargo él no era rival para 4 cachorros asi que tuvo que retirarse sin oportunidad de llevarse a Polidori.

Ahora el plan de Sweetie estaba casi completo, solo debia enviar un mensaje a los Paw Patrol, aprovechando la posición de fuerza que tenia y asi conseguir la rendición de sus enemigos. Asi que para enviar su mensaje decidio hacer un video en donde mostraria a sus prisioneros y mencionaria sus demandas.

 _Base naval. 8:00 a.m._

Días despues del fracaso de la operación, Raeder planeaba como realizar otra operación para salvar a sus amigos. Pero habia un problema, Sweetie y sus secuaces le superaban en número y no podia llevar las tropas no solo porque queria que todo fuera muy discreto para que Sweetie no sospechara sino tambien por mantener a salvo a Chase, Skye, Everest, Marshall y Tracker.

Sin otra opción en mente decidio ir al cuartel cachorro para pedirle ayuda a Ryder y al resto de los cachorros.

 _Cuartel cachorro. 10:00 a.m._

Ryder estaba descansando mientras los cachorros jugaban, disfrutando un poco de descanso de sus rescates. En ese momento llego Raeder quien saludo a los cachorros y a Ryder al estilo militar, estaba a punto de contrale a todos lo que habia ocurrido pero en ese momento llega el cartero con el paquete.

Ryder entonces pregunta a sus cachorros si alguno estaba esperando esa entrega, sin embargo ninguno de ellos lo esperaba.

Así que entraron al cuartel, abrieron el paquete y vieron que se trataba de un CD, una vez lo reprodujeron todos quedaron horrorizados al ver en la pantalla de la televisión como estaban sus compañeros de equipo, justo en ese momento una voz en el video comenzo a exigir la rendición inmediata de los Paw Patrol y la entrega de sus equipos y tecnologia, en ese momento Ryder reconocio la voz, se trataba de Sweetie.

Así que Sweetie dijo que si no cumplian con sus demandas, esa seria la última vez que verian a sus amigos.

Una vez termino el video, Ryder decidio que lo mejor era cumplir las demandas para asi poder salvar a sus cachorros, sin embargo Raeder no iba a permitir que Sweetie se saliera con la suya así que lleno de coraje decidio volver al castillo de Sweetie y enfrentarse a ella y a sus secuaces por su cuenta. Ryder entonces le pidio que se detuviera pero él no le escucho.

Ryder entonces ordeno a los cachorros detener a Raeder, sin embargo el intento de cada cachorro por detenerlo fue en vano, pues Raeder era casi tan habil y rapido como Chase, asi que una vez alcanzo su vehiculo, volvio lo mas rapido posible a la base naval a prepararse para salvar a sus amigos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Nuevamente les pido disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo el viernes. Me gustaria tambien escuchar sus puntos de vista sobre la historia, esto me ayuda a mejorar. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Raeder logrará rescatar a sus amigos o Sweetie saldra victoriosa?**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII. Llegan los refuerzos.  
 _Base naval. 11:00 a.m._

Una vez Raeder llego a la base naval, fue a prepararse para volver al castillo de Sweetie y poder enfrentarse a ella y sus secuaces y salvar a sus amigos por si solo.

Una vez listo, subio a su vehículo y se dirigio al castillo, pero antes de ir decidio hacer una pequeña parada en el astillero para ver como estaba quedando su proyecto, al ver que el acorazado estaba casi listo juro que traeria a salvo a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel cachorro Ryder estaba pensando acerca de que podria hacerle Sweetie a sus cachorros si no cumplian con las demandas, pero tampoco podia dejar que ella se saliera con la suya. Este era un gran problema para los Paw Patrol, sin embargo Ryder después de razonar tomo una decisión.

 _Castillo de Sweetie. 12:00 p.m._

Sweetie estaba en su trono disfrutando de ver su plan casi completo ya que ahora solo debia esperar a que los Paw Patrol cumplieran sus demandas, así que en medio de tanta felicidad por haberse vengado decidio ir a ver a Chase en el calabozo.

 _-En el calabozo._

Chase empezó a recuperar la conciencia, y a reconocer la zona, sin embargo cuando iba a pararse vio que estaba atado, asi que empezo a intentar liberarse, en ese momento escucho una voz, era Skye, quien estaba feliz de verlo pero encerrada en una jaula junto con Everest, Marshall y Tracker. En medio del reencuentro llego Sweetie junto con su segundo al mando, McArthur. Ella entonces empezo a burlarse de Chase debido a que todos sus esfuerzos por salvar a sus compañeros de equipo habian fracasado y tambien a amenazarlo diciendole que si los Paw Patrol no cumplian sus demandas, él no volveria a ver a Skye. A causa de esto Chase, lleno de furia, logro liberarse pero al momento de ir por Sweetie, McArthur lo golpea y vuelve a atarlo, por esta acción, Sweetie decidio encargarse de Skye justo en frente de Chase, pero justo cuando iba a ir por Skye hubo una gran explosión.

 _-En el salon del trono._

Cuando Sweetie y sus secuaces fueron a ver lo que ocurrio, quedaron confundidos al ver que no habia nadie, pero de repente de entre el humo salio un cachorro disparando hacia donde estaban ellos, era el Almirante Raeder. Asi que McArthur ordenó que todos protegieran a Sweetie y acabaran con Raeder a cualquier costo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de intercambio de fuego, Raeder fue retrocediendo hasta el punto de quedar acorralado, sin forma de salir de allí, él creia que habia llegado su fin, pero en lo que parecia un milagro, Ryder y los demas cachorros llegaron para detener a Sweetie, ayudar al Almirante y salvar a Chase, Skye, Everest, Marshall y Tracker.

Este inesperado giro de eventos permitio que Raeder pudiera no solo escapar del cerco en el que estaba sino tambien poder ir al calabozo a liberar a sus amigos mientras Ryder y los cachorros lo cubrian. Una vez en el calabozo Raeder liberó a todos, quienes una vez libres tomaron sus equipos para ir con Ryder y los cachorros y unirse a la batalla contra Sweetie y sus secuaces para así ayudar a cambiar el curso de la historia.

 **Ahora Chase se ha reencontrado con Skye y los demas cachorros y han sido liberados con la ayuda de Raeder, pero todavia falta derrotar a Sweetie y su equipo, pero ¿lograran los Paw Patrol deterner a Sweetie incluso con todo el equipo de cachorros o ella logrará escapar de este destino? Lo sabremos hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII. La batalla.

Una vez preparados, los Paw Patrol al completo iniciaron su ofensiva, en ese momento McArthur decidio ir a un lugar alto para atacar, Raeder se percato de esto y le pidio a Chase que lo cubriera. Cuando alcanzo a McArthur le dijo que se detuviera, él simplemente se volvio hacia Raeder y le dijo: -"¿Acaso no me recuerdas Raeder?"-, en ese momento Raeder supo quien era ese cachorro, era su mejor amigo en la Marina quien habia desaparecido hacia unos meses. Raeder entonces le pregunta: -"¿Que fue lo que paso contigo?"-, McArthur comienza a contarle: -"Todo se debe a tu culpa, por haber encerrado a mi hermano, Alexei, vi como lo llevaban a prisión solo por querer un mejor futuro para la ciudad, fue entonces que empecé a organizar mi venganza pero al ver que necesitaba apoyo busqué a Sweetie quien tambien buscaba vengarse y me ayudo para asi llegar hasta este punto, por eso dicidí pasar al bando ganador"-. Raeder entonces le recuerda a McArthur que su hermano solo iba a arruinar todo en Bahia Aventura con una dictadura y además él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, defender a Bahia Aventura de cualquier amenaza.

En ese momento McArthur lleno de ira ataca a Raeder, desde abajo Chase noto esto, asi que se dirigio hacia allá para ayudar a Raeder.

Mientras tanto Sweetie desde la retaguardia analizaba el progreso de la batalla y al ver que su equipo era superado en número no habia oportunidad de vencer a los Paw Patrol, asi que le pidio a dos de sus secuaces, Kerr y James que prepararan los vehiculos para que estuviesen listos en caso necesario.

Una vez listos los vehiculos Sweetie ordenó a todos que fueran directo a las lineas de los Paw Patrol para tratar no solo de romper la linea enemiga sino tambien cubrir su retirada, pues ya no habia nada que pudiera hacer en contra de los Paw Patrol, habia perdido la superioridad numerica, la posición de fuerza y se estaba quedando sin recursos para continuar la batalla.

* * *

-Punto de vista de Kerr.

Sweetie decidida a cambiar el curso de la batalla a su favor, nos habia ordenado que atacaramos las posiciones de los Paw Patrol y sacarlos del castillo, asi que no tuvimos más opción que salir de la seguridad de nuestra trinchera, en ese momento sabia que la superioridad numerica del enemigo era un problema. Yo tenia muchas dudas sobre nuestro ataque, parecia una misión suicida. Tenia un presentimiento de que pese a este ataque la batalla estaba perdida.

-Fin del punto de vista de Kerr.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, los secuaces de Sweetie estaban agotados y casi sin munición y empezaron a retirarse. Pese a los esfuerzos de Sweetie por tratar de obtener la victoria, vio que la situación era desesperada y ya no habia forma de remediarlo, así que en medio del fuerte combate y con un gran disgusto ordenó la retirada.

Mientras tanto en el andamio, McArthur en un movimiento sorpresivo empujo a Raeder quien quedo colgando en el andamio, McArthur decidio que era momento de completar su venganza, pero para suerte de Raeder, Chase llegó y agarró por el collar a McArthur y lo lanzo lejos, una vez salvo a Raeder, ambos atacaron a McArthur quien por desgracia logro escapar e ir con Sweetie y los demas cachorros y ayudarles a cubrir su retirada al tiempo que trataban de retardar el avance de los Paw Patrol.

 **Al parecer Sweetie esta derrotada pero, tiene un as bajo la manga que tal vez podra usar y obterner la victoria pese a la desperada situación en la que esta, ¿pero sera su ultima jugada la que logre darle la victoria o Ryder y los cachorros obtendran la victoria total? Lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX. El fin de Chase.

Una vez Chase y Raeder llegaron con Ryder notaron que Sweetie habia ordenado la retirada.

Sin embargo para cubrir su escape, Sweetie ordeno lanzar bombas de humo una vez que sus secuaces llegaran con ella, así que una vez los secuaces de Sweetie estaban con ella lanzaron las bombas, cuando el humo estaba rodeando a los Paw Patrol, Max y Ray agarraron a Skye para que asi al menos Chase tratara de ir por ella y Sweetie tratara de vencerlo de una vez por todas sin importar las consecuencias.

En medio de la confusión, poco a poco el humo se empezo disipar y Chase alcanzo a ver como Max y Ray se llevaban a Skye hacia sus vehiculos mientras los demas los cubrian para darse a la fuga. Entonces Chase en medio del caos salio a capturar a Sweetie y salvar a Skye. Cuando Sweetie vio esto ordenó que todos fueran hacia el acantilado, pues allí utilizaría su as bajo la manga, entonces cuando Chase estaba por alcanzar el vehiculo de Sweetie para salvar a Skye, Sweetie aceleró y huyo hacia el acantilado pero primero debia atravesar Bahia Aventura, sin embargo Chase no iba a permitir que Sweetie, se le escapara, asi que se dirigio a su Three Wheeler, Marshall le dijo que esperara o no obtendria la victoria, Chase entonces le dijo: -"Venceremos o me quitare la vida"-, ya que no iba a permitir que Sweetie se saliera con la suya y se llevara a Skye. Cuando alcanza su vehículo se va velozmente y asi comenzo la persecución, por cada calle de la ciudad, de norte a sur, de este a oeste. Pese a los trucos de Sweetie la habilidad de Chase para conducir era incomparable.

Al cabo de 2 horas de persecución, todos estaban en el acantilado y Chase penso que ya tenia acorralado a sus enemigos. Pero entonces McArthur ordenó que todos atacaran, Chase se atrinchero y logro resistir el ataque hasta que llegaron los Paw Patrol, una vez llegaron sabian que esta era la mejor oportunidad para al fin detener a Sweetie y su equipo.

Al cabo de un rato los Paw Patrol lograron capturar a Polidori, Max, Ray y James gracias a su ataque por los flancos, solo faltaban McArthur y Sweetie.

Pero Sweetie esperaba esto, así que tomo a Skye y le dijo a los Paw Patrol que se fueran y dejaran a Chase completamente solo o soltaria a Skye por el acantilado, esta vez Ryder y los cachorros no tenian más opción que irse, sin embargo McArthur pidio a Sweetie que Raeder se quedara pues él queria terminar su venganza.

Sweetie entonces lo permitio, asi que Raeder y McArthur comenzaron a combatir mientras que Chase era atacado por Sweetie quien habia mejorado su equipo para tratar de vencerlo, pero sin que ninguno de ellos lo supieran los Paw Patrol los estaban observando detras de unos arbustos, por si Chase y Raeder necesitaban apoyo. Pese a que McArthur estaba dispuesto a todo para vencer a Reader no pudo superarlo en cuanto a agilidad y rapidez y termino siendo derrotado.

Mientras tanto en su enfrentamiento con Sweetie, Chase estaba siendo vencido pero gracias a que pudo lanzar a Sweetie lejos de él, creyó que había ganado la batalla y decidio ir a liberar a Skye quien al ver a su heroe le dio un gran beso. En ese momento los Paw Patrol salieron de su escondite para felicitar a Chase y Raeder, y en medio de la emoción por haber derrotado a Sweetie, Everest le dio un beso a Marshall quien se sonrojo, pues no se lo esperaba, entonces Chase se le acerco y le dijo: -"Eso si que fue un beso furtivo"-, mientras tanto Raeder llamo a la base naval para enviar tropas y vehiculos. Una vez llegaron, las tropas aseguraron la zona y colocaron a todos los secuaces de Sweetie dentro de los vehiculos, sin embargo cuando Chase fue a ver a Sweetie en donde la había dejado, se sorprendio al ver que se habia ido, así que volvio con Ryder y le comento lo que habia pasado, entonces Ryder le pidio a Raeder que ordenara a sus tropas que buscaran a Sweetie.

Pero en medio de ordenes y busqueda, de entre las sombras Sweetie salio y con su equipo logro sujetar a Chase y atarlo, Marshall vio esto y trato de detenerla sin embargo Sweetie saco su cañon de pelotas y le disparo a Marshall, en ese momento Everest corrio hacia él para socorrerlo, Rocky y Rubble intentaron ayudar a Chase pero en ese instante, Sweetie lo arroja por el acantilado y cae al oceano, ella habia logrado usar su as, el cual habia sido Skye, pues si ella no hubiera sido capturada, no podria forzar a Chase a buscarla y Sweetie no podria haberse librado de él. Cuando Skye vio a Chase caer tuvo un mal presentimiento, por este hecho las tropas en un rapido movimento atacaron a Sweetie y la capturaron.

Entonces Ryder ordeno a Zuma que fuera hacia la costa lo más rapido posible para tratar de encontrar a Chase y a Raeder que ordenara una busqueda naval y aerea para apoyarle.

Una vez Zuma comenzo la busqueda de Chase empezo a formarse una tormenta, por suerte la Marina le apoyaba en la busqueda, lo cual podria hacer todo más rapido.

Al cabo de 10 minutos uno de los barcos encontro la placa de Chase flotando, sin embargo la tormenta habia llegado a la ciudad, entonces el Capitan Lindemann llamo Ryder y le dijo que tal vez habian encontrado a Chase, entonces Ryder llamo a Zuma para que fuera a donde estaba el barco. Cuando llego le dijo a los tripulantes del barco que recogieran la placa y estuvieran preparados para ayudarle, así que Zuma se lanzo al agua con su equipo de buceo, pese al fuerte oleaje estaba decidido a salvar a Chase, al cabo de un rato lo habia encontrado, asi que lo sujetó y lo sacó a la superficie, y con ayuda de los marinos lo subieron al SMS PANTHER y se dirigieron a la costa con Zuma escoltandolos, el capitan dio esta noticia al resto de la flota, asi que todos los buques que estaban ayudando en la busqueda regresaron a la base. Cuando el SMS PANTHER llegó, Zuma y la tripulación vieron que Ryder y los cachorros los estaban esperando, al atracar, todos subieron al cañonero para ver como estaba Chase, incluso Marshall quien pese a estar herido debia ir a ver a su mejor amigo, cuando él se acerco a ver a Chase para dar su valoración medica se paralizo al ver que Chase no estaba respirando, en ese momento Skye se acerco a ver a su novio y como Marshall junto con algunos medicos de campaña hacian todo lo que podian para poder salvarlo, pero cada minuto que pasaba Chase se iba desvaneciendo hasta el punto en que Marshall y los medicos ya no podian percibir sus signos vitales.

* * *

Punto de vista de Marshall.

-"Venceremos o me quitare la vida"-, fueron algunas de las ultimas palabras que me dirigio Chase, habia logrado derrotar a Sweetie, tuvo tiempo de disfrutar la victoria antes de que ella le lanzara por el acantilado. A ojos de los tripulantes y el personal de la Marina que se encontraba allí, Bahia Aventura habia perdido a uno de sus mejores cachorros de los Paw Patrol, yo habia perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Fin del punto de vista de Marshall.

* * *

 **Sweetie ha sido derrotada por los Paw Patrol, pero a que costo. Chase ya no esta más, al parecer nada sera lo mismo sin el mejor cachorro policia y agente secreto internacional.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X. El final.

Mientras tanto Sweetie, quien estaba en uno de los vehiculos de la Marina, logro liberarse y golpear al cachorro que estaba de guardia, así que aprovechando que todos estaban concentrados en Chase pudo escaparse.

En cuanto a Chase, todos los que estaban a su alrededor sabian que ya no habia nada que hacer, pero en ese momento Skye se acerco a Chase y le dio un gran beso, en eso, para sorpresa de todos Chase logro despertar, Ryder le colocó de nuevo la placa, todos empezaron a celebrar pero se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un par de disparos, entonces fueron a ver el vehículo donde se suponia que debia estar Sweetie pero se sorprendieron al ver que el cachorro que estaba de guardia estaba inconciente y Sweetie no estaba, en ese momento supieron que los disparos se estaban efectuando entre Sweetie y los soldados.

Asi que Chase corrió tan rapido como pudo hacia el fragor de la batalla, cuando Sweetie vio que Chase habia sobrevivido sabia que esto no era bueno, asi que retrocedio hasta el promontorio que habia cerca de la playa y habia sido reformado para mantener la seguridad de Bahia Aventura, de pronto Sweetie al ver hacia abajo vio un barco, asi que se lanzo y cayó en la cubierta, el barco era el Flounder, asi que después de lanzar por la borda al Capitan Turbot y a su primo François tomo el mando del barco y huyo lo más rapido posible.

Desde el promontorio de la base naval, todos veian como Sweetie se llevaba el Flounder, sabian que habian sido derrotados. Sin embargo Chase volvio al SMS PANTHER por su mochila-planeador, cuando volvio al promontorio activó su mochila para lanzarse, entonces Ryder le dijo: -"¡Chase! ¿Que vas a hacer?"-, Chase le responde: -"Mi trabajo"-, asi que Chase se lanzo y pronto alcanzo el Flounder, cuando aterrizo en la cubierta se dirigio de inmediato al puente y le dijo a Sweetie que se rindiera, pero en respuesta, Sweetie simplemente le ataco, pero Chase se habia preparado y logro resistir cada ataque que efectuaba Sweetie.

Mientras tanto Zuma volvio a su aerodeslizador y con ayuda de Reader fueron a salvar al Capitan Turbot y a François.

En cuanto a la situación en el Flounder, la batalla era un completo caos, todo el barco estaba sufriendo un intenso combate en cubierta pero esta vez Chase estaba dispuesto a la victoria total mediante acciones audaces, esto le ayudo a cambiar el curso de la batalla en la cual estaba siendo derrotado, aprovechando el diseño del Flounder logro llegar a proa y subir al techo del puente, y aprovechando la altura y el elemento de sorpresa se abalanzo contra Sweetie quien no logro responder al ataque de Chase.

Pronto Sweetie estaba agotada y Chase aprovecho la posición de ventaja que tenia y la capturo con su red, en ese momento Chase recibio una llamada de Ryder, quien le pregunto si habia logrado atrapar a Sweetie, Chase le dice que si y que esta volviendo a Bahia Aventura.

Una vez Chase llego a puerto, los soldados abordaron el Flounder y llevaron a Sweetie a su celda. Una vez hecho esto todos empezaron a felicitar a Chase por haber resuelto el caso, por todo el sacrificio de Chase, Raeder le hizo entrega de la condecoración más importante de las Fuerzas Militares, la Cruz de Hierro.

 _Un mes después..._  
 _Base naval. 10:00 a.m._

Era un dia glorioso para Bahia Aventura, pues habia llegado el momento del viaje inaugural del nuevo acorazado. Raeder habia al fin logrado volver realidad su sueño. Después del discurso por parte de la Alcaldesa Goodway, el Almirante Raeder y Chase, los marinos subieron al Acorazado H44, ahora llamado SMS WOLF, el cual era el acorazado personal de los Paw Patrol y buque insignia de la Marina Imperial de Bahia Aventura.

Una vez a bordo, los Paw Patrol y varios invitados, entre los que estaban la Princesa de Barkingburg, el Conde y su mayordomo, zarparon rumbo a Barkingburg, escoltados por los cruceros SMS LÜTZOW y SMS SEYDLITZ y los destructores SMS G132 y SMS G134.

Esa misma tarde, Chase y Marshall decidieron que al llegar a Barkingburg podrian llevar a sus parejas a la cita que les habian prometido, asi que decidieron pedirle ayuda a la Princesa de Barkingburg para la organización, entonces llamaron en secreto a Barkingburg para que todo estuviera listo el día de la llegada del acorazado.

Días después habian llegado a Barkingburg, lugar que se habia preparado para la llegada de la princesa y de los Paw Patrol, cuando todos bajaron de barco, fueron rodeados por la gente que habia, entre las personas estaban reporteros de televisión quienes se acercaron a entrevistar a Chase sobre el caso que habia resuelto y a Raeder sobre el nuevo navío de la Marina Imperial de Bahia Aventura.

Ya en la noche, todos estaban en el Palacio Real, en ese momento la princesa se acerco a Chase y Marshall y les dijo que era hora, asi que ellos fueron a prepararse y luego a buscar a sus novias.

Una vez que todos estaban listos fueron al comedor real donde les esperaba una gran cena. Cuando terminaron decidieron salir a un paseo nocturno por la ciudad.

Después del paseo decidieron ir a la playa, allí Chase coloco una manta y se sento con Skye y Marshall con Everest disfrutando de la compañia mutua, en ese momento Chase le entrega a Skye un collar y Marshall le entrega a Everest un brasalete y comienza un espectaculo de fuegos artificiales.

Ahora era el momento perfecto, el tiempo se habia vuelto una ilusión; nada más importaba en ese momento solo estar junto a quien más amaban en el mundo.

Una vez terminó el espectaculo Chase le dio un gran beso a Skye y le dijo que siempre estaria con ella sin importar el peligro, Skye agradecio esto.

Mientras tanto Marshall le dio un beso a Everest, quien le dijo que era el mejor cachorro que habia conocido.

De repente, Raeder y Tracker aparecieron y vieron el momento de romance que tenian sus amigos, quienes al verlos se sonrojaron y pararon el beso. Chase entonces les pregunta sobre lo que estaban haciendo, Tracker le dice a Chase que solo estaba acompañando a Raeder a una pequeña reunión con el Almirante Tovey, de la Marina Real de Barkingburg.

El Almirante Raeder pronto vio que era algo tarde y se acerco a Chase para decirle, entonces Chase le dice que fuera al castillo con Tracker y que en un rato los alcanzarian. Asi que una vez se fueron, Chase volvio con Skye para seguir disfrutando de lo que parecia el mejor momento de su vida.

Al cabo de un rato decidieron volver al Palacio Real, y asi en medio de un aire romantico Chase y Skye, y Marshall y Everest siguieron su camino con vista hacia el futuro, el cual traeria cosas buenas, no solo para ellos, sino tambien para sus amigos tanto en Bahia Aventura como en Barkingburg.

FIN.

 **Bueno, hemos llegado al final de la historia. Chase volvio y esta preparado para lo que vendra en el futuro, algunas misiones seran peligrosas pero el deber de los Paw Patrol es ayudar sin importar nada. Agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron en la historia, esto fue lo que me motivo a continuar.**

 **Nos vemos en una proxima ocasión.**


End file.
